Bound by Blood
by Shadow Weaver and Ikira
Summary: What does it take to turn an enemy into a brother? Link faces an ordeal in the Water Temple and the result could change his life forever.


Disclaimer: If you actually think _I_ own Zelda, you are very stupid indeed.

Notes: This is my second Zelda fanfic. Normally I write Yu-Gi-Oh stuff, but I'm going out on a limb here. Please R&R!

-I _like _Dark Link. Call me crazy, but I do, and I was very PO'ed when he "died." So, I wrote this so he lives! HAHAHAHA!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Link stared out at the watery room, completely shocked. He had expected a lot of things when he opened the door, but this was not one of them. An endless room with a clear-as-glass lake for a floor stretched out before him. An island with a dead tree in its center, some rocks and ruins, and a pair of doors were all he could see. One door he had just come through, obviously. The other led to the Temple's treasure. However, both doors were blocked by iron bars. That meant that Link would have to defeat whatever was in the room to unlock them. He took a big breath to calm himself, then walked towards the island to see what was there.

* * *

Here he comes. I sat on the old tree, waiting just for him. 'Lord' Ganondorf told me to kill him when he came. That old fool! He thinks he controls me? Well, he's wrong! No one controls me, except for myself! Ha, I laugh at anyone who thinks otherwise! Now all I have to do is prove to him, but how? Wait, he's here!

Poor thing, I have to admit. He's just a kid, yet he's expected to save the world. Man, that's like handing some sticks to that annoying fairy and telling it to make fire. Impossible, I tell you, yet here it is. The strangest thing is _he's actually **doing **it_! The problem with that is, he's not a child anymore. He's a warrior. Lost innocence lost time. Like me, in a way. Well, then again, he _is_ me. I am him. Or rather, his shadow. Wait…That's it! I'll prove to that idiot, Ganondork that he doesn't own me by going directly against him and _helping_ Link! That's what I'll…do…but, for some reason, I feel I _need_ to defeat him. I don't really want to so why…NO! Ganon, you can't do this!

Before I could stop myself, I faded into view in front of a very startled Link. I drew my sword from its sheath, and got into a ready position. No! I don't want to fight him! No, you can't control me Ganondorf! Please, someone help me! Anyone!

Link quickly got into a fighting position as well. Please no, don't…I won't…fight…him…My mind was slowly drifting away. Ganon was taking over, and I finally gave in. All I could do was watch, trapped inside my own mind. This couldn't be happening. Was this what every other of Ganon's soldiers feel when they fight? Or is it just me because I don't want to? Why…

* * *

Dark Link charged forward, blade fully intent on cutting through Link's stomach. However, it was blocked by a quick move of the Hylian Shield. Link brought his sword around, but it too was blocked by the Hylian shield's dark counterpart. The battle had begun.

Link flipped backwards to get some room. Dark moved to the left, judging his opponent. The two boys circled each other, sizing their enemy up, before they moved. Suddenly, Link pulled out his bow, grabbed an arrow from his quiver, took aim and fired straight at Dark's chest. The Shadow Elf quickly dodged to one side. Link cursed, and put the bow away. Dark was too fast and agile for that to work.

Before Link could decide on what to do next, Dark was in his face, sword ready to decapitate his lighter half. Only Link's quick reflexes saved him. He brought up his shield arm up to block the blow. However, the sword cut deep into his arm instead, and Link was lucky he didn't have the whole thing cut off. He cried out in pain and dropped the heavy Hylian Shield to the floor.

While jumping back, Link checked the damage. It wasn't too long, but quite deep. He sheathed the Master Sword and back-flipped away from the Shadow Elf to get some distance. Dark chuckled evilly, but let the injured boy have his space. Link tore a piece of his tunic off, and sloppily bandaged the cut. It wasn't good, but it would have to do for now. Turning back to Dark, he glared and pulled out the Master Sword again.

Dark threw his shield down too. Might as well make it equal. He grinned, showing off his sharp teeth, then charged forward again, totally confidant that Link was doomed. The two warriors clashed again, swords locked together. Both fought to force the other backwards, knocking them into a vulnerable position. Link was weakening because of his injury, so Dark was easily getting the other hand. The darker side laughed in the hero's face, and kicked him in the gut. Link stumbled back, completely winded. Dark took this opportunity to cut forward. He was positive that Link was dead, the battle done. What he didn't notice was Link starting to chant, moving his hands around.

"Din's Fire!" Link shouted and a ball of fire shot out from around him. Dark was so surprised that he couldn't move to get out of the way in time. The fire consumed him, swelling around him and burning his flesh. He screamed in pain, as blisters and burns appeared all over his fair skin. Link took this opportunity to pull out whatever weapon he could. His hands gripped the Megaton Hammer, and despite the weight on his injured arm, he swung it full force at the burning creature above him.

Dark choked out a strangled cough, and fell to the watery floor, the water ending the flames' rage over his body. Tears were running down his face from the pain. Ganon had finally left his mind, thinking he was as good as dead. In truth, he kinda was.

The pain was so intense, Dark almost passed out. His ribs were all broken and his lungs had collapsed, so he couldn't breath. He choked and tried to pull in some air, but nothing helped. He couldn't even cough up the blood pooling in his mouth. He was definitely dying.

Link stared at the dying boy in front of him. Its skin burned and cut, it's chest caved in, the once graceful creature was now a wreck. However, the doors had finally been unlocked, so he could go retrieve the Temple's treasure. He smiled slightly and stood up. Well, soon this stupid temple would be over, and he could have a short break. Just before Link could open the door, he heard another strangled choke, and he couldn't go on. Link sighed, and looked back at his 'conquered' dark side. Al though he would probably hate himself for this later, he knew what he had to do.

"Here, hold still for a moment," Link whispered to his darker counterpart. He reached into his tunic and pulled out a bottle. Inside was a glowing pink fairy, of the healing kind. Link uncorked the bottle and let the fairy fly out. He then blew gently on to the fairy to push her towards the dying warrior below him. The fairy fluttered around Dark's body, leaving a trail of sparkling dust. Soon it disappeared and Dark slowly got up. He checked over himself, then looked up at Link.

"Why…"he began, but Link had already stood. The Hero of Time shrugged his good shoulder as he headed towards the door to get the treasure. Just before he opened the door, he turned to Dark and said, "Because it's my job. I'm the Hero of Time, I have to help people. Even if he _is_ my darker half," he grinned and opened the door, disappearing inside.

Dark slowly got up, shaking. He smiled, satisfied. Link had saved him, despite the fact that they were enemies, and despite the fact that the hero was injured as well. Dark walked over to the tree and leaned against it, waiting for Link to return. He didn't have to wait long.

"He hates light," Dark whispered when Link stepped back into the room, holding his new longshot. Link jumped in surprise as Dark walked over to him; he hadn't expected the Shadow Elf to stick around. He opened and shut his mouth several times while Dark fixed the bandage on his arm, finally choking out, "What?"

"Ganondorf. He hates light," Dark repeated. He then turned to go, "Remember that when you fight him," and with that, Dark started for the door. However, he had only gone forward three steps when he was stopped by Link.

"Wait! Hold on a second!" he shouted eagerly. The Shadow Elf stopped where he stood, slowly turning. Link took this pause to get what he needed to say across, "Before you go, let me try something. Please?" the Hero of Time looked hopefully at his shadowed side. Dark looked back at him for a single moment, then burst out laughing.

"Alright, alright! What do you want to do?" Dark chuckled as he caved. Link shouted with joy and ran over. Dark raised an eyebrow at his actions. Well, maybe he still had a _bit _of his childhood left inside of him. Link ignored the weird look and pulled out a dagger from his belt. He removed his gauntlet on his left hand and tucked it where the dagger had been. Then, before the darker warrior could protest, he slashed a shallow cut into his palm. Dark cried out in surprise.

"Now why did you do that?!" he shouted. Link just shook his head and motioned for Dark to give him his left hand. Very slowly, Dark complied with his lighter self's wishes. He winced as the dagger bit into his palm, but waited patiently for Link to finish. Again he winced as Link squeezed the two bleeding palms together. Red mixed with gray and soon the boys couldn't tell whose blood was whose.

"There, now we're blood brothers," Link whispered quietly, smiling at it all, "We are now joined together as friends and comrades forever. This way, when you need a little strength, I'll be able to give it to you, no matter where you are. No matter where I am," Then Link let go, the bloodied hands falling to their owners' sides.

"Bound by blood," Dark whispered. Then, he smiled. He nodded to Link and then turned to go, walking slowly to the door. But before he opened the door, he turned back, "Oh and Link? Thanks," then he left the room and disappeared into the shadows. Link smiled, and waved to a friend that was no longer there, "You're welcome. Brother," He then left the room to face the rest of the challenges of the Water Temple.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ah, the satisfaction of a finished piece. Now, if only I could say that for my "Memories of the Past" story! Ah well, please Read and Review!


End file.
